


Comforting Brown Eyes

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Fictober 2019 [25]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2019, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 03:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: The first thing on Garrus' mind after the rocket incident is Shepard.Day twenty-five of the Fictober challenge.





	Comforting Brown Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this one was short. Oh well, almost all Shakarian is good Shakarian in my book.  
Prompt: Rubber

His legs felt like rubber and his head pounded viciously.

Even though Garrus already knew exactly what had happened and even though he knew the pain he was feeling meant that he was still alive, he couldn't care less because he didn't know if she was alive.

Much to the doctor's dismay, he set off to find Shepard once he found out that she was nearby.

He just had to make sure she was alive with his own two eyes.

The breath he hadn't realized he was holding was released once her eyes found his from across the room.

A sarcastic quip followed by a joking retort, she was just like he remembered.

Those deep brown eyes of hers settled any remaining doubt when she winked at him playfully, just as she had used to do when she made offhanded comments about random things to let him know she was just joking with him.

Those comforting eyes belonged to Shepard, his Shepard, and he knew then, that she was alive.


End file.
